Young Justice: Adventures with Kittens!
by SuperSparkleBats123
Summary: Wally brings a homeless kitten to the cave. Fluff, no ships, just fun with kitties. Rated T just to be safe.


**AN: Sorry this isn't Double Trouble, but I couldn't help myself! I'm a fan of Young Justice, and honestly I had to write a story involving these loveable dorks! :D I hope everyone's in character...I'm more of a Teen Titans person TBH XD Enjoy kitty cuteness! Alsooooo~ if y'all like the story, I'll happily add more chapters. ^^**

It was a quiet day in Mount Justice. No crime had been committed, and while that would be considered a good thing, for superhero teens, it was boring. In fact, it was so boring that M'gann, Artemis and Zatanna had left about an hour ago to do some "Girl Time". Wally had left to do some "Wally time", which left Superboy to watch static, and Aqualad was teaching Robin how to do some ancient Atlantean meditation.

"So...what's the point of this again?" Robin inquired, his eyes half closed.

"To relax your state of mind and being." Aqualad answered.

"Which means….?"  
Kaldur took a deep breath. He wasn't used to such impatientness back in Atlantis.

"Just focus on your breath."

"How can I focus on breathing?"

"Like this." Kaldur proceeded to take long breaths.

"Ohhhh I see." Robin followed, but instead of taking long breaths, he exhaled loudly and rather obnoxiously. "Like this?"

"Not quite." Kaldur was getting a tad frustrated, rubbing his temples as he took slow breaths. "Perhaps we should resume this some other time."

"Sorry…" The smaller boy muttered. "I'm a bit on edge as of late…"

"Any particular reason, young friend?" The Atlantean questioned.

"Just the lack of crime, I suppose."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Superboy, who had been listening to their conversation piped.

"I mean, I guess…"

"Are you feeling 'whelmed'?" Conner dumbly questioned.

"I...well technically the proper term would be "traught" but-"

"I believe you are...what's the word?" Kaldur thought for a moment. "Ah...bored."

"Exactly." Robin muttered, yawning in irritation. "There must be something we could do."

"We could hang out with Megan and-" Superboy suggested.

"They specifically stated they wanted to have a "Girl Time"." The raven haired rolled his eyes.

"And last time I checked, we are not of the female gender." Kaldur sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Girls are weird." Conner groaned.

There was a mutual grunt of agreement.

Before any of the boys could say another word, the zeta beam announced another arrival.

Recognized: Kid Flash. B-03.

Kid Flash zoomed into view, clearly holding something behind his back. He knew that if the others knew about this, they wouldn't let him keep it. But he had to.

"Sup guys?" The redhead forced grinned as he sped over to the other male members.

Robin arched an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. Obviously Wally was hiding something from them.

"Uh...hey, Walls."

"What are you hiding?" Superboy bluntly asked.

"What? Me? I'm not hiding anything!" Wally quickly stammered.

Robin cringed at Kid Flash's lying skills.

"Just tell us, dude. We won't tell anyone." Robin gently smiled at his friend.  
"I-I'm not hiding anything, honest."

"Well...I think I have a feeling about what it is anyway…" Robin smirked.

"What?! How did you find out?!"

"Wally, we've all been there...it's cool man, you don't need to hide it anymore."

"Hide what?" Superboy and Aqualad quered in unison.

"Your undenying love for me." Robin was about to burst into laughter. "Obviously."

Kid Flash blushed profusely. "W-w-what?! That's insane!"

"Is it?"

"Well this escalated quickly." Kaldur muttered. "If you excuse me, Conner and I have...stuff to do...at a place…"

"We do?" Superboy asked.

Kaldur, the once sensible and calm leader, gritted his teeth. "Yes, we do." With that, Aqualad grabbed Superboy's arm and dragged him away.

Conner tilted his head to one side, then followed suit.

Wally was now beet red, darkly glared at Robin. "I will murder you in your sleep."

"I'd like to see you try, Kid Mouth."

"Why you little…"

Recognized: Miss Martian. B-05. Zatanna. B-08. Artemis. B-07.

The three girls beamed into the room, the former two with bright smiles, the latter with a scowl.

"Remind me never to go on a Girl's Night with you two." Artemis muttered. "I feel like I wasted an hour of my life."

"Was it really that bad?" Robin asked.

"No it wasn't." Zatanna sighed.

"We just discovered shopping isn't Arty's thing." Megan grinned. "But that's okay."

"I can't believe you two talked me into this." Artemis groaned.

"Anyways, how are you guys?" Zatanna quickly changed the subject.

"Terrible, Robin just-" Wally began.

"Wally just told me his love for me."

"What?!"

"You're gay?"

"Congratulations!"

"He's lying. I don't love him and I'm straight!" Wally fumed.

"Suuuuuuurrre…" The girls giggled in unison.

"It's okay Wally, we won't judge you-"

"Oh god, fine I'll tell you my secret, Rob!"

"Really? Wow that was easy." Robin chirped.

Wally took a deep breath. He finally released his hands from behind his back. In the palm of his hands, held a small grey kitten with orange spots. It mewed in greeting.

"Awww!" The four other heroes chorused.

"I-I saw him on the streets...no collar." Wally signed. "I couldn't just leave him alone...he's so small."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Artemis questioned dryly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want to check?" Robin giggled.

"Gross, no."

"But just to be safe, we should refer to it with a gender neutral name." Zatanna suggested.

"Seems fair." Megan said.

"How about Cheese Puff!" Wally suggested.

"Cheese Puff?"

"Yeah, 'cause he has….orange spots."

"How about Riley?" Artemis proposed. "That's unisex."

"I was thinking maybe...Pisica." Robin murmured.

"Pisica?" Zatanna furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

"B-beats me." Robin quickly stated. "It sounds cool."

"How about Cutie Pie?" Megan piped.

"No!" All of the other teens shrieked.

"I like Pisica...it's unique." Zatanna declared, causing Robin to blush.

"Yeah, it's kind of cute." Artemis nodded.

Wally was too busy snuggling with Pisica, but he gave a short nod in response.

"Pisica it is!" Megan approved. "It's sooo cute!"

"Welcome to the family!" Wally piped, nuzzling the tiny kitten.

Hopefully Batman would allow this feline to reside in the cave.

 **AN: Fun fact, Pisica is inspired by a kitten I'm fostering x3 Alsoooo Pisica means "cat" in Romanian! :D Sorry there wasn't much screentime for the kitty, but I promise if I add more chapters it'll be in it more.**


End file.
